The invention relates generally to weapons training, and more particularly to a launcher training system for use in training a user how to aim a projectile launcher while being monitored by an instructor.
The military infantry must be skilled in the use of a variety of sophisticated weapons such as portable rocket launchers that are balanced on one""s shoulder during use. While hands-on experience is the best way to train personnel how to properly use/aim such weapons, the limited availability and/or expense of xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d weapons often precludes their use in training exercises. Accordingly, simulated systems are often used for training. However, conventional simulated systems generally involve drastic modifications to a weapon that interfere with the use of the simulated weapon in the field. Further, there are currently no convenient ways for an instructor to monitor the training activities with either a simulated or live weapon.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a training system that can be used to train personnel how to aim a portable projectile (e.g., missile) launcher.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable projectile launcher training system that mimics the weight and balance of a rocket launcher loaded with a live round.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable projectile launcher training system that allows an instructor to monitor aiming activity in real-time.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a portable projectile launcher training system that can be used to provide feedback to personnel being trained therewith.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a projectile launcher training system that can be used in an outdoor field environment or in an indoor environment.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a launcher training system for use in training a user how to aim a projectile launcher. A housing, shaped to resemble a projectile launcher, has a hollowed-out portion defining a boresight axis. An optical sight having a line-of-sight is coupled to the housing where the boresight axis and line-of-sight are fixed in relation to one another. The optical sight further defines a sight field-of-view (FOV) with a first reticle appearing in the sight FOV. Fitted in the hollowed-out portion of the housing is an imaging means for generating an image in an image FOV thereof. Transmission means are provided to transmit signals indicative of the image over the air waves. A remotely-located receiver station is provided to reproduce the image and to for overlay a second reticle on the image so-reproduced. Mounted in the hollowed-out portion and coupled to the imaging means is a positioner for positioning the imaging means such that the image FOV is sighted along the boresight axis and such that the second reticle overlaid on the reproduced image appears at the same position as the first reticle in the sight FOV.